


2018

by VeryImportantDemon



Series: Random Star Wars Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, MEET ON THE TRAIN, drabble length, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryImportantDemon/pseuds/VeryImportantDemon
Summary: Finn’s first though is indignance. What the fuck, he wants to say. What if he wants to sit there? This is 2018.





	2018

“You can’t sit there!” the stranger yells. Finn’s first though is indignance. _What the fuck_ , he wants to say. What if he wants to sit there? This is 2018, he should be able to sit wherever the fuck he wants and this bitch is trying to tell him to move? He whips around, ready to tell off whoever is telling him where he can or can’t sit, but then he stops dead, because fuck, the stranger is _hot_.   
“You can’t sit there,” the stranger repeats breathlessly, brushing a lock of dark, curly hair from his face. “My pick-up line won’t work if you sit all the way over there and I have to yell at you again.” The corner of Finn’s lip twitches and he crosses the train to sit across from the stranger, his cheeks warm. “I’m Poe,” the stranger says. He gestures to Finn’s headphones. “Got any new music?”


End file.
